Segredinhos Sujos
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Kate e Lois precisam ir ao encontro de Lucy. Mas o que elas não sabem é que estão sendo seguidas. xover LostSmallville
1. Chapter 1

**Segredinhos Sujos**

Autora: Leanna

Tipo: x-over Lost/Smallville

Resumo: Kate e Lois precisam ir ao encontro de Lucy. Mas o que elas não sabem é que estão sendo seguidas.

Considerações: nenhum dos seriados e musicas usadas nessa fanfic me pertencem, só peguei emprestado para me divertir sem fins lucrativos.

Dedicatória: às garotas da comunidade _Skate+Clois Skclois!_ e do tópico _Skclois Posse_ do fórum _chemistry kate sawyer_.

**PARTE 1**

O carro vermelho conversível de Chloe segue na estrada semideserta, mas quem o guia é Lois Lane que pegou-o emprestado da prima. A seu lado está Kate, uma velha amiga que conhecera quando vivia andando de base em base com seu pai, o General Sam Lane.

LOIS: Sabe que eu achei sua atitude um pouco... exagerada.

Kate sorriu da palavra que Lois escolheu para definir o fato dela ter explodido uma casa com um homem dentro.

LOIS: E eu não teria coragem de fazer o mesmo.

KATE (SÉRIA): Eu sei.

Kate ficou pensativa.

LOIS: Mas me diz. Como é que foi parar numa ilha deserta?!?

KATE: Aquela ilha podia ser tudo, menos deserta.

LOIS: Então tinha algum gatinho lá.

Kate encarou Lois.

LOIS: O que? 40 e tantas pessoas e era tudo homem feio?

Kate riu.

KATE: Não. Até que tinha uns carinhas bonitinhos.

LOIS: Pode ir falando!

KATE: Tinha um médico...

LOIS: Médico é interessante.

KATE: ...um iraquiano, um...Você não vai acreditar!

Lois olhou de relance para a amiga.

KATE: Lembra da Driveshaft?

LOIS: Por que?

KATE: Charlie Pace.

LOIS (SURPRESA): Ele tava lá?! Sua amiga vai morrer quando souber!

As duas deram uma gargalhada.

LOIS: Quem mais?

Kate hesitou por um momento.

LOIS: Quem é ele?

KATE: Quem?

LOIS: O que você não tá querendo dizer.

KATE: Não tinha mais ninguém interessante. Só um golpista.

LOIS: Como ele era?

KATE: Normal.

LOIS: Detalhes, Kate!

KATE: Loiro, alto, caipirão.

Lois abriu um sorriso.

LOIS (DEBOCHADA): Tá a fim do trambiqueiro!

KATE: Ele era um _golpista_.

LOIS: Isso é um nome bunitinho pra trambiqueiro!

Kate resolveu mudar de assunto.

KATE: E você? O que anda fazendo em Smallville?

LOIS: Servindo cafés expressos e pensando no que fazer da vida.

KATE: Sei. E ninguém à vista.

LOIS: Não.

KATE: Nem um certo moreno, alto de olhos claros?

Lois fez uma careta.

LOIS: O Smallville?!?

KATE (INTRIGADA): Smallville? Quando começa com apelidos, a coisa é séria.

LOIS: Andou tomando muito sol na cabeça naquela ilha, amiguinha!

Por um momento um silencio ensurdecedor invadiu o carro, como se a realidade de repente houvesse as pegado de jeito. Kate gosta, sim, do _trambiqueiro_ Sawyer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela precisaria admitir para si mesma, mas infelizmente parece que foi _mais tarde. _Por outro lado, Lois pensa em como seria engraçado se ela e sua amiga Kate, duas garotas urbanas se apaixonassem ao mesmo tempo por dois caipiras. _"Acontece com as melhores"_ A frase de Martha Kent ecoou em sua mente.

De repente o celular de Lois começou a tocar Dirty Little Secret. Kate riu da musica enquanto ela atendia.

LOIS: Eu sei! Já tô na estrada!

Kate olhou para Lois, curiosa com a conversa.

LOIS: Escuta, Lucy! Eu tô indo salvar sua pele outra vez. Agora vê se agüenta as pontas e não me enche mais. Chego aí amanhã!

3


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

Lois parou o carro em um posto.

LOIS: Que hora pra acabar a gasolina!

KATE: A gente pode aproveitar e comprar alguma coisa pra comer no caminho.

LOIS: Boa idéia.

Elas desceram do carro. Enquanto Kate ficou enchendo o tanque, Lois entrou na loja de conveniência.

Ela estava na sessão de doces, pegando algumas barras de chocolate quando viu Clark se aproximar.

LOIS: O que tá fazendo aqui, Smallville? E... COMO chegou aqui?

CLARK: Como vocês, correndo.

Ele sorriu da cara confusa dela.

CLARK: A picape tá do outro lado.

Ele mentiu. Assim que Chloe contou que Lois recebeu uma ligação estranha e pegou seu carro _emprestado_, Clark literalmente saiu correndo atrás dela e de Kate.

LOIS: Ainda não respondeu o que veio fazer aqui.

CLARK: Chloe me pediu pra vir atrás de vocês.

LOIS: Então pode voltar e dizer pra ela que eu vou devolver o carro inteiro.

CLARK: Não posso.

LOIS: Por que?

CLARK: Tive um probleminha com a picape, só vai ficar pronta amanhã.

LOIS (DEBOCHADA): Por um segundo achei que tinha prometido tomar conta da gente.

Pela cara dele, Lois concluiu que não havia pensado errado.

LOIS: Eu mereço!

Do lado de fora, Kate voltou para o carro à espera de Lois. Sendo procurada, preferiu não arriscar-se entrando em um lugar publico e de longe, observa os dois amigos.

Dentro da loja, Lois entrega os chocolates para Clark, sai andando e ele a segue. Entram em outra sessão e a cena se repete. Se não tivesse ouvido há pouco Lois reclamando de Clark, Kate poderia jurar que o casal dentro da loja eram velhos namorados.

Os dois pararam no caixa, pagaram a compra, Lois pegou a sacola e saíram da loja em direção ao carro.

LOIS: Vamos ter companhia.

KATE: Oi, Clark.

CLARK: Oi, Kate.

Lois olhou de um para o outro, estranhando Kate não perguntar sobre como Clark as encontrou. Kate notou o olhar de Lois, sorriu e respondeu.

KATE: Quando a gente parou o carro, eu notei ele bem ali.

Ela apontou para a entrada do posto. Lois franziu a testa, Clark havia dito que a picape estava do outro lado do posto de gasolina. Mas como coisas estranhas vivem acontecendo em Smallville e com Clark, ela deixou essa passar. Está no momento mais preocupada com sua irmã.

Clark entrou no carro, no banco de trás, Lois jogou a sacola nele e entrou em seguida. Ligou o carro e voltou para a estrada.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3**

Clark enclinou-se para a frente, apoiado nos dois bancos da frente.

CLARK: O que vão fazer em Metropolis?

KATE: Lucy tá precisando de uma ajuda.

Ela não respondeu mais por não saber até onde Clark conhece a família Lane. Ele voltou a recostar-se no banco de trás, olhando fixo para o espelho retrovisor com um sorriso nos lábios. Lois olhou de volta para ele pelo mesmo espelho, a principio irritada com a atitude do _garotão._ Disse a ele uma vez que estava cansada das encrencas de Lucy e ele respondeu que mesmo assim, se preciso, ela correria para ajudar a irmã. Como ele pode conhecê-la tão bem com tão pouco tempo de convivência? Os olhares de ambos se encontraram pelo espelho e Lois arriscou um meio sorriso.

CLARK: Sabem o que ela aprontou dessa vez?

LOIS: Ainda não. Mas independente disso, eu vou matar ela do mesmo jeito.

Não era por causa do pequeno momento de intimidade que Lois iria dar o braço a torcer. Precisa manter a pose de irmã descolada e não super-protetora.

1


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE 4**

Finalmente, Lois, Kate e Clark chegaram em Metropolis. Kate pegou um pedaço de papel no porta-luva e leu o endereço para Lois, que conhecendo a cidade como a palma de sua mão, não demorou muito a encontrar o local.

O carro parou e por um momento ela observou o lugar. Era um prédio residencial de boa aparência. Para as reclamações de Lucy ao telefone, Lois achou que ela estaria em um lugar muito pior.

Ela desceu seguida pelos dois amigos. Apertou o interfone do apartamento que estava anotado no papel e Lucy desceu para recebê-los.

LUCY: Kate!

Ela a abraçou.

LUCY: Onde se enfiou esse tempo todo?

KATE: Nem vai acreditar.

Sem cerimônias, ela também abraçou Clark.

LUCY: Bom saber que minha irmãzinha trouxe reforço.

LOIS (SARCASTICA): É, parece que tá bem encrencada, maninha.

LUCY: Esse apartamento é de um amigo, Lois.

LOIS: Amigo?

Lucy entrou sem responder Lois e seguiu para o elevador.


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTE 5**

Enquanto Lucy contava para Lois e Clark sobre sua ultima aventura e em que encrenca se metera, Kate foi dar uma olhada pela casa.

Desde que pôs o pé no apartamento, algo em Kate a deixou intrigada. Tudo parecia muito vazio, como se ninguém morasse ali há tempos. Apesar de Metropolis ser uma cidade ensolarada, o apartamento parecia um tanto escuro, o que dava a ela uma sensação estranha que não podia explicar, boa de certa forma, mas ainda assim estranha. Poderiam ser lembranças das centenas de motéis baratos onde dormiu nesses anos de fugitiva, ou das noites iluminadas apenas por uma pequena fogueira na ilha misteriosa.

Ilha misteriosa... Depois de tudo que passou na maldita ilha, com certeza essa era a ultima coisa em que queria pensar no momento.

Kate entrou em um dos dois quartos e viu a mala de Lucy parcialmente arrumada em cima da cama. Por que tudo em sua vida tinha que ser tão complicado? No fundo Kate sabe que a culpa é sua. Sempre acreditou que a felicidade estava em levar uma vida tranqüila e financeiramente estável no subúrbio. A vida que seu pai Sam levava. A vida que Tom levava. Foi preciso um acidente de avião para ela se dar conta de que o que sempre procurou estava no extremo oposto de tudo aquilo. Convivendo com Jack, a personificação da vida que ela achava ser perfeita, a fez enxergar que viver em uma casa arrumada, com empregada, marido dedicado e trabalhador, tudo à mão o tempo todo só a deixaria sufocada.

Ela entrou no outro quarto e este parecia tão vazio quanto o de Lucy. A conversa com Lois no carro antes de encontrarem Clark voltou à mente de Kate e trouxe certas lembranças à tona, certos sentimentos que ela havia tentado negar para si mesma nos poucos meses que passou na ilha. Como poderia ter se deixado envolver tanto por alguém como ele? Quando se conheceram o sujeito era arrogante, encrenqueiro... e estranhamente encantador. Ela sentou-se na beira da cama e notou ali um livro que pegou e começou a folhear distraída sem perceber Lois se aproximando.

LOIS: Kate!

KATE (ASSUSTADA): O que?

LOIS: Não ouviu o que eu disse?

KATE: Não...

LOIS: Percebe-se! Mudança de planos, a grana que a Lucy pediu não vai servir pra nada, o cara quer que ela faça um servicinho sujo pra ele.

KATE: Ok.

Lois estranhou o ar avoado da amiga.

LOIS: Tá passando bem?

KATE: Por que?

LOIS: Tá esquisita.

KATE: Impressão sua.

LOIS: Te conheço, Kate Austen. Tava pensando nele, né?

KATE: Não.

Ela deixou o livro em cima da cama e saiu calada. Lois a seguiu, explicando que iriam ao encontro do tal amigo de Lucy em um bar novo, de onde deveriam roubar alguns documentos.


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTE 6**

Centro da cidade, o novo point está lotado, a musica é alta e a agitação é muita. Lucy parecia conhecer metade da cidade, pois era parada toda hora por algum amigo.

Ela levou Clark, Lois e Kate até uma mesa reservada e saiu à procura de seu amigo. Kate ainda estava pensativa, o que incomodava Lois.

LOIS: Não leva a mal não, Kate, mas você voltou muito estranha dessa ilha.

Kate sorriu para a amiga. Ela não faz idéia do que a ilha fez com sua cabeça.

KATE: Pode-se dizer que eu me descobri depois do acidente.

CLARK: Deve ser difícil, como uma readaptação ao mundo real.

KATE: É uma boa definição.

Os três estavam conversando distraídos quando Lucy veio se aproximando por trás de Kate, com seu amigo.

LUCY: Ali estão eles!

Kate ouvindo a voz da jovem, virou-se.

SAWYER: Sardenta?!?

Passado um breve momento de surpresa, Kate respondeu sem jeito.

KATE: Oi Sawyer.

Lois olhou para Clark querendo uma confirmação de que havia ouvido o nome certo.

LUCY: Já se conhecem?

SAWYER e KATE: Já.

LUCY: Perai.

Lucy virou-se com tudo para Sawyer, se aproximou dele e sussurrou.

LUCY: A MINHA Kate é a SUA Kate?

Sério, Sawyer fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, quase imperceptível. Disfarçando a felicidade que essa revelação lhe dera, Lucy voltou-se para Lois.

LUCY: Posso falar com você, maninha?

Lois levantou-se e seguiu Lucy alguns passos longe da mesa.

LUCY: Mudança nos planos.

LOIS: Eu vou pegar os documentos.

LUCY (CORRIGINDO): Você e Clark vão pegar os documentos.

Lois fez cara de desdém, mas concordou. Kate ficaria lhe devendo uma. Antes que sua irmã dissesse mais alguma coisa, Lois voltou para a mesa.

LOIS: Lucy vai distrair o dono do bar.

LUCY: Milionário e lindo. (DEBOCHADA) Vai ser um sacrifício.

LOIS: Eu e o Smallville aqui vamos entrar no escritório do cara e pegar os documentos.

Ela apontou para Kate e Sawyer.

LOIS: Vocês dois vão vigiar a entrada.

KATE: Lois achei que...

SAWYER: Pra mim parece perfeito, Sardenta.

Lois olhou para Kate com um sorriso cínico.

LOIS: Sardenta?

Kate a fuzilou com o olhar, mas não disse nada.


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTE 7**

Lois e Clark acabaram de entrar no escritório. Do lado de fora, Sawyer está encostado na parede, encarando Kate que está parada de frente para ele.

KATE: O que foi?

SAWYER: Tá diferente.

KATE: Deve ser o shampoo.

Ela não queria parecer grossa ou engraçadinha, mas não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Pela primeira vez em anos, Kate estava realmente nervosa na frente de um homem. Sawyer por outro lado, parecia não ter mudado muito. Estava menos estourado, mas ainda mantinha a velha pose de gostosão. Ela podia notar que ele não tirava os olhos dela, então decidiu cortar o silencio constrangedor.

KATE: Como conheceu Lucy?

SAWYER: Ela namorou um amigo meu.

KATE: Tem amigos daquela idade?

SAWYER (DEBOCHADO): Tá me chamando de velho, docinho?

KATE: É só...

Ela riu, se dando conta de que ele não estava zangado com o comentário.

SAWYER: Trabalhamos juntos pra um cara um tempo atrás.

KATE: Ah.

Ela imaginou que o tipo de trabalho talvez envolvesse bancos e armas, mas resolveu não perguntar mais nada.

SAWYER: E você, Sardenta?

KATE: Meu pai é do exercito e o pai da Lois e da Lucy também, a gente se encontrava muito em acampamentos de férias.

SAWYER: Sei.

De repente seus olhares se cruzaram. Sawyer foi o primeiro a desviar sua atenção para outro lugar. Kate ficou mais um pouco o observando. Ainda não acreditava que estava diante dele, com luzes piscando, pessoas conversando e musica ecoando por todos os lados. Em sua mente, de certa forma, era como se Sawyer fizesse parte da ilha, como se existissem dois mundos: o real e a ilha. E Sawyer era bom demais para fazer parte do mundo real. Pelo menos o dela.

Sawyer abriu um pequeno sorriso ao que a musica mudou. Kate o encarou intrigada.

SAWYER: Primeira musica que ouvi quando voltei pra civilização. O tagarela do motorista do táxi era fã do Nickelback.

Kate sorriu de volta. Gostava daquela musica, Far Away. Quando se deu conta, já havia dado um passo em direção a Sawyer.

KATE: Por que fez aquilo?

SAWYER: Eu precisava.

KATE: Abandonar todo mundo?

SAWYER: Ninguém sentiu minha falta até descobrirem quem conseguiu o resgate.

Ela chegou mais perto, quase sem se dar conta.

KATE: Eu senti.

Sem pensar, Sawyer pegou em sua cintura, inclinou-se e a beijou, como há muito desejava já ter feito. Kate deixou-se envolver nos braços dele, e o deixou guiá-la no beijo. Da primeira vez ela estava no comando e não deixou a coisa ir mais longe, mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez tudo é diferente.

Dentro do escritório, Clark está procurando os tais documentos, mas Lois está do outro lado da sala, olhando pela veneziana da janela de vidro, concentrada em outra coisa.

LOIS: ISSO é um beijo!

CLARK: Lois!

LOIS: Fica quieto, Smallville! Eles vão te ouvir.

Clark foi até Lois saber do que ela estava falando.

CLARK: Não pode ficar espiando os outros desse jeito.

LOIS: Por que não? É tão bonitinho.

CLARK: Lois Lane, uma garota romântica? Quem diria!

Ela fez uma careta para Clark e pegou os papeis que ele carregava nas mãos.

LOIS: Achou?

CLARK: Não graças a você.

LOIS: Ok. Vamo'bora.


	8. Chapter 8

**PARTE 8**

Lucy, que estava com o jovem dono do local na área VIP, avistou sua irmã e os amigos deixando o escritório.

LUCY: Bom, tá na minha hora. Deixei minha irmã lá embaixo e ela deve estar louca atrás de mim.

Ela se despediu e começou a descer as escadas. Estava há dois degraus do chão quando esbarrou com um homem.

Do outro lado do estabelecimento, o celular de Lois começou a tocar. Vendo que era uma ligação de Lucy, ela atendeu irritada.

LOIS: Isso é hora de brincadeira, Lucy Lane?!

Notando a súbita mudança na expressão de Lois, Clark usou sua super-audição para ouvir o que falavam ao telefone.

LUCY (ASSUSTADA): ...eles querem a Kate. Daqui meia hora no beco entre o Planeta Diário e a LuthorCorp.

LOIS: Lucy, eu não posso! Ela...

LUCY: Lois...

A ligação caiu. Lois encarou Kate que entendeu de imediato o que estava acontecendo.

KATE: Tão atrás de mim.

LOIS: Tão. Pegaram a Lucy e querem fazer uma troca, daqui meia hora.

Kate olhou para os amigos a sua volta, considerando as possibilidades e elas não eram nada boas.

KATE: Onde?

LOIS: Entre o Planeta e a LuthorCorp. Mas você não vai...

KATE: Tenho outra escolha?

CLARK: Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

SAWYER: Pensar em que, sabichão?


	9. Chapter 9

**PARTE 9**

Duas da manhã, no local combinado, um sujeito alto, forte e mal humorado mantém Lucy sob a mira de uma arma.

LUCY: O que quer com a Kate, afinal?

STEVE: Sua amiguinha vale uma nota preta, garota.

LUCY: Do que...?

STEVE: Não tá sabendo? Ela é uma fugitiva procurada em todo o país, a cabeça dela vale, por baixo, uns 23 mil.

A conversa foi interrompida com o barulho de um motor de carro.

STEVE: Chegaram.

Ele empurrou Lucy, ainda apontando a arma para ela.

STEVE: Anda! Não tenho a noite toda.

Os dois saíram da escuridão e apareceram sob um poste de luz, se fazendo visíveis. Há alguns metros, estavam Kate e Sawyer.

KATE: Tô aqui.

Ela de um passo à frente.

KATE: Pode soltar a Lucy.

O sujeito sorriu cínico e começou a se aproximar cauteloso. Quando estava perto o bastante, esperou Kate dar mais alguns passos em sua direção, então empurrou Lucy para Sawyer e puxou Kate pelo braço.

STEVE: Diz adeus pro seu namorado, gracinha.

Kate olhou firme para Sawyer, o que Lucy achou estranho, e começou a ser arrastada pelo caçador de recompensas. Sawyer ficou parado até que os dois sumissem de vista, então encaminhou-se de volta para seu carro seguido por Lucy.

LUCY: Vai ficar aí parado? Não vai fazer nada? Cadê a Lois e o Clark?

SAWYER: Ei! Calma aí, matraca. Uma pergunta de cada vez.

Lucy entrou no carro, esperou Sawyer entrar, bateu a porta com força, sabendo que isso iría irritá-lo e o encarou.

LUCY: Certo. Vai fazer alguma coisa?

SAWYER: Vou.

LUCY: Cadê o Clark e a minha irmã?

SAWYER: Ainda devem estar no bar. Queriam bolar um plano.

LUCY: Me parece sensato. (SARCASTICA) Ah, mas desde quando Sawyer é sensato?

SAWYER: Desde que uma pirralha começou a me meter em encrencas.

LUCY: Eu?! O cara tava atrás é da Kate!

Cansado de ouvir suas reclamações, Sawyer tirou um celular do bolso e jogou no colo de Lucy.

LUCY: O que é isso?

SAWYER (IRRITADO): Meu celular. Agora faz o favor de fechar o bico e ficar ouvindo.

Lucy, então entendeu que Sawyer e Kate haviam bolado um plano que não colocasse em perigo Clark e Lois.

Longe dali, na saída do bar, Clark vasculha o local com sua visão de raio-x a procura dos amigos de Lois.

CLARK: Nada.

LOIS: Não acredito que ela fez isso! Mas eu já devia saber, se não fosse doida não era minha amiga!

Ela se aproximou de Clark, ainda irritada.

LOIS: E ainda levou meu celular. O que aqueles dois tavam pensando?

CLARK: Em tirar a gente do caminho.

LOIS: Pra que?

CLARK: Pra gente não correr perigo. Nunca fez isso?

LOIS: Não.

CLARK: Isso explica muita coisa.

Lois encarou Clark, furiosa, mas ele fingiu ignorá-la.

CLARK: E agora?

LOIS: E eu que sei, Smallville?!

De repente um som de pneu cantando os surpreendeu. Lucy pulou fora de um carro que continuou seguindo em frente em alta velocidade.

LUCY (GRITANDO): É assim que me agradece, né?!

Ela virou-se e avistou Lois e Clark.

LUCY: Dá a chave, Lo.

LOIS: Pra que?

CLARK:Quem era o cara?

LUCY: Quem mais? Sawyer!

Lucy se aproximou dos dois.

LUCY: Ele tá seguindo o cara e a Kate até um hotelzinho de quinta que tão usando de esconderijo.

CLARK: Como?

LUCY: O celular da Lois tá com a Kate, ligando p/ o do Sawyer.

LOIS: Essa foi boa.

Clark a encarou surpreso por ela reagir tão calmamente.

LOIS: O que? Tem que admitir que a idéia foi boa, Smallville!

Ansiosa, Lucy tomou a chave do carro das mãos de Lois.

LUCY:Anda logo! Depois vocês ficam de namorinho.

E saiu andando em direção ao carro enquanto Lois e Clark se recobravam do comentário.

CLARK: Vai com a Lucy.

LOIS: Que? Isso não é hora de bancar o herói, Kent. E a gente não tá em Smallville!

CLARK (ENFATICO): Vai com a Lucy!

LOIS (EXASPERADA): Clark!

Ele olhou firme em seus olhos.

CLARK: Confia em mim, Lois.

E ele saiu correndo em direção à rua. Quando alcançou uma distancia suficiente para não ser mais visto pelas irmãs Lane, Clark apertou o passo com sua super-velocidade.


	10. Chapter 10

**PARTE 10 **

Em um dos quartos do hotel, Kate acabou de ser algemada à uma cadeira que estava perto da janela de frente para a porta.

KATE: Como me descobriu?

STEVE: Parada rápida há alguns quilômetros de Smallville. O que fazia num fim de mundo daqueles.

KATE (SECA): Não é da sua conta.

STEVE (SARCASTICO): Ah, mas quanta agressividade pra uma garota tão bonita.

Kate notou um vulto passando pelo vão da porta. Sabendo que só poderia ser Sawyer, ela continuou falando pra entreter Steve.

KATE: Por que eu? Tem tanto criminoso valendo mais que isso!

STEVE: Pela diversão. Nenhum deles é arisco como você, Sardenta.

Nesse momento o homem só sentiu um golpe forte vindo por trás e caiu desnorteado.

KATE (DEBOCHADA): Só porque ele me chamou de Sardenta?

Sawyer sorriu cínico, pegou a chave das algemas nas mãos do sujeito e foi libertar Kate.

SAWYER (DEBOCHADO): Se começar com gracinha, eu te largo aqui.

Ele a soltou e os dois deixaram o local enquanto o homem recobrava os sentidos. Porém, ao chegarem no corredor, um disparo os surpreendeu.

Chegando ao local indicado por Lucy, Clark usou sua visão de raio-x para descobrir em que quarto o caçador de recompensas estava mantendo Kate presa.

Sawyer está atracado com o sujeito, tentando desarmá-lo e distraí-lo para Kate fugir, mas ela não sai do lugar. 

Clark correu para ajudá-los e chegou a tempo de impedir que uma bala perdida atingisse Kate. Em frações de segundos, ele rendeu e desnorteou o homem.

Passado o choque inicial, Sawyer se manifestou.

SAWYER: Como fez aquilo, rapaz?

Clark sorriu tímido, sem saber o que dizer. Sawyer o olhou de cima abaixo e deixou passar. Foi até Kate, ver se estava tudo bem.

SAWYER: Por que não fugiu?

Ela parecia confusa e perdida.

SAWYER: Tá me ouvindo, Sardenta?

Kate o encarou sem dizer nada. Então o abraçou, se agarrando a única certeza em sua vida: esse era o homem que ela amava. Ele a abraçou de volta enquanto Clark prendia o bandido na cadeira, como Kate havia sido presa minutos atrás.

CLARK: A policia tá chegando.

Clark se aproximou do casal fazendo um gesto para deixarem o local rapidamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**PARTE 11**

Lois e Lucy acabaram de parar o carro. Ao ver Clark, Kate e Sawyer saindo, Lois desceu, furiosa e foi ao encontro deles, seguida por Lucy.

LOIS: Alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui?

KATE: Clark e Sawyer me salvaram.

Os dois homens se entreolharam.

LUCY (IRONICA): Parabéns, Sawyer. Parece que seu plano deu certo afinal.

SAWYER: Vai começar, matraca?

Antes que pudessem continuar com a discussão o som de sirenes puderam ser ouvidos ao longe.

KATE: A gente tem que sair logo daqui.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lois puxou Clark pelo braço, Lucy já estava à frente, voltando para o carro. Kate seguiu no outro carro com Sawyer.


	12. Chapter 12

**PARTE 12**

Seis da manhã em um galpão abandonado, o homem para quem Lucy estava em divida checa se os documentos que pediu estão em ordem. Tudo certo, ele deixou o local e Lucy livre para seguir em frente.

SAWYER: Agora vê se me deixa fora da sua próxima encrenca, pirralha.

LUCY (DEBOCHADA): Também adorei te ver outra vez, Sawyer.

Kate estava saindo com Sawyer, Lucy e Clark quando notou que Lois ficou para trás.

LOIS: Espera aí, Smallville.

Clark deu meia volta e se aproximou de Lois. Kate empurrou Sawyer pelas costas e Lucy os seguiu.

LOIS: Eu... eu queria te agradecer pelo que fez.

CLARK: Não foi nada, Lois.

LOIS: Como nada? Veio ajudar a tirar minha irmã de encrenca e salvou minha amiga de uma encrenca ainda maior. Tudo em menos de 24 horas!

CLARK: Também já tirei você e Chloe de muitas encrencas.

LOIS: Ah, a gente não conta. Somos dois desastres ambulantes.

Clark riu.

CLARK: Até que tem razão.

Lois sorriu de volta.

LOIS: Então, de qualquer forma quero te agradecer.

Para a total surpresa de Clark, Lois se aproximou sem a menor cerimônia e o beijou. Nos lábios.

Então subitamente ela olhou para ele, deu-lhe um soquinho no braço e começou a andar.

LOIS: Vai ficar aí o dia todo, Smallville?

Ainda meio atordoado, mas já acostumado com o jeitão impulsivo de Lois Lane, ele começo a segui-la.


	13. Chapter 13

**PARTE 13**

Do lado de fora do galpão, Kate e Sawyer se despedem.

LOIS: Tem certeza de que querem pegar a estrada? Ninguém vai pensar em te procurar em _Smallville_, Kate!

KATE: É melhor eu não ficar muito tempo em um lugar só.

LOIS: Você quem sabe. Mas vê se não some! Me escreve. Ou manda um sinal de fumaça se acabar _perdida_ outra vez.

KATE: Sim senhora! Pode deixar.

As duas amigas se abraçaram. Kate entrou no carro com Sawyer e partiram.

LUCY: Bom, então eu também vou indo...

LOIS: Pra onde, mocinha? Vai voltar com a gente.

LUCY: Que? Nem pensar Lois!

LOIS: Ah vai sim. Ou fica comigo em Smallville até as aulas recomeçarem ou fica com o papai. E sabe como ele fica quando descobre que aprontou mais uma.

Lucy olhou para Clark, desolada a procura de apoio, mas ele só lhe lançou um olhar solidário. Ela então respirou fundo e encaminhou-se para o carro, como um condenado que caminha para a forca. Clark pulou no banco de trás e Lois começou a dirigir.

Lucy ligou o som, começou a tocar Our Mystery. Lois olhou para Clark pelo espelho retrovisor e sorriu o fazendo sorrir de volta. Lucy fingiu que não notou nada acontecendo.

FIM


End file.
